ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arcs
The Adventure of Wen and his friends. Their Journey to save the world. The Digital World Saga Digital World Arc: 1-9 Main Antagonist: Devimon Wen Lennox lived a ordinary life until a strange occurrence causes him and his friends to be teleported to strange world filled with strange creatures called digimon. They befriend some digimon that seem to know their names. They then travel thought the world trying to find a way home, but a evil digimon causes the good digimon to act out in anger. Noble Phantasm Trials Arc:10-13 Main Antagonist: Drillmon After defeating Devimon, Leomon tells the group that they are known as digidestineds. 8 humans given powers and digimon partners to protect the balance of the digital world. Leomon tells the the team they can't leave until the balance is restored. Leomon takes the group to see Shamon, a wise and old digimon. Shamon then tells the group they must take the 1st step and unlock their Noble Phantasms. Etemon's Dark Network Arc: 14-20 Main Antagonist: Etemon The team travels to Server to find the Crests so their partners can digivolve further. A digimon named Etemon starts to hunt them down as well. Wen starts to have doubts, whether or not he can be of help to anyone and forces Greymon to digivolve into Skull Greymon. Reunion Arc:20-26 Main Antagonist: Myostimon Wen has returned to the Digital World after being sent back to the human world. He discovers that the team has fallen apart in his absence. Wen then works to find and bring together everyone. A evil digimon named Myostimon starts to hunt down the crests as well. Myostimon Arc:27-32 Main Antagonist: Myostimon After the discovery that Jackie's Crest of light is not in the Digital world but in the Human world, the team goes back to the human world and is followed by Myostimon. A great battle begins in the human world. Wen & Jason finally understand their roles and their power bring light to the Mega Forms, War Greymon & Metal Garuramon. Dark Masters Arc:33-45 Main Antagonist: Peidmon The Digidestined have returned to the Digital World to discover the Dark Masters have taken it over by creating spiral Mountain. The team starts face off against the Dark Order and their followers. Each member of the team faces their own difficulties. Diablomon Arc:45-52 Main Antagonist: Judar & Diablomon The Final Face off between the Digidestineds and the Dark Order. Jason faces off agansit Judar while the team deals with their followers. Wen & Agumon face off agansit Judar & Diablomon. Brotherhood Saga Reboot Arc Main Antagonist: Ordinemon Wen & the others have returned to the human world and now live normal lives, until a strange girl transfers to their school and with her a even stranger digimon. Awakening Arc Main Antagonist: Rojin & Magnamon Wen's stolen memories are returned to him. He then reunites with his friends to fight agansit the devils who seek the power of the light. 4 Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Main Antagonist: Kuroshiro & Loweemon After the death of one of the 5 sages, a group of criminals come after Kyoka. She is revealed to be the daughter of the the sage. Their leader Kuroshiro & Azazel have history together. Meanwhile, A masked man named the Red Dragon comes after Wen. Attack of the Espada Arc Main Antagonist: Lucifer & Lucemon Xenohart sends his most elite warriors after the team. The Espada holding the 7 demon lords and 3 great evils under their control. Xenohart Strikes Arc Main Antagonist: Xenohart & Brotherhood (Majima,Mukuro,Von,Andra) Xenohart finally makes his move on the team. The group known as the brotherhood comes after Jason. Brotherhood of Judgement Arc Main Antagonist: Brotherhood (Vikala & Kin) The Brotherhood attacks Rojin and his team, Wen & others set out to rescue them. The team faces off against Vikala & Kin of the brotherhood. Hunt for the Brotherhood Arc Main Antagonist: Brotherhood(Valhalla,Cafune,Kabun,Vajurn) The Brotherhood are starting to attack Royal Knight Vessels, the 5 lands start to hunt for them. 4 members of the brotherhood attack the team. Brotherhood Assault on Central City Arc Main Antagonist: Tendo & Patri The Brotherhood's strongest member's the 8 paths attack Central City. Wen undergoes strict training to use Zone. 5 Sages Arc Main Antagonist: Xenohart & Jason A meeting between the 5 sages and Xenohart sparks a War. Jason attacks the Meeting, while Xenohart and Wen have a discussion. Royal Knight War Arc Main Antagonist: Xenohart & Brotherhood The battle for the remaining Royal Knights begins. Wen & Agumon begin training to control their Assault and Ruin Modes. Rise of Diablomon Arc Main Antagonist: Diablomon & True Xenohart Xenohart has become Diablomon's Vessel and intends to destroy the Digital World. Two Great Stars Arc Main Antagonist: True Xenohart & Jason After Wen & Jason's death at the hands of Xenohart, they awaken new powers to face him. Digimon Hunter Saga Digital Hunter Arc Main Antagonist: Raida It's been 4 months since the Royal Knight War, Wen & others have returned to normal life without their partners or powers. A mercenary hunts down Wen & Jason for their Inner & Outer powers. Azazel goes on search for his partner Digimon Gaiomon to save Kyoka who is being controlled by Sakyo. Raida and his team of hunters face the Digidestined. Judar's Revival Arc Main Antagonist: Sakyo & Raida The team must stop Sakyo & Raida from collecting all the star fragments to revive Judar. Meanwhile a strange occurrence starts to affect the Big 3. The team is still being hunted by the League of Hunters. Jason & Gabumon have took on the Brotherhood Will. The Quest for the Dark Crests Arc Main Antagonist: Sakyo & Raida Judar has been fully revived and now is partner with Black Agumon. Wen & Agumon strike out own their own to hunt Judar. The team tries to stop Sakyo from assembling the other Dark Digidestineds. Rise of the Dark Digidestineds Arc Main Antagonist: Sakyo & Raida Sakyo has finally assembled all the Dark Digidestineds and with their partners and attempts to awaken King Yggdrasil. Wen & Agumon commit the ultimate crime to save the team from the League of Hunters. The Death Kingdom Saga The Search for Scared Gears Arc After being defeated by the Dark Digidestineds, the team gives up. Kyoka who is finally freed from Sakyo's control finds ancient text that reveals the existence of the Scared Gears. The Scared Gears have been made the 10th Generation. Bancho Leomon finds Wen and trains him to control his new powers. The Seven Death Generals Arc With the Scared Gears, the Team faces the Death Generals to free the Digital World from their control. The Dark Digidestineds try to find Wisemon, a digimon who can unlock their true powers. Jason & Gabumon try to convince Wen & Agumon to make them help the team instead of hunting Judar. Digimon Emperor Arc Now that the whole team is back together, Bagramon & the 3 Dark Lords. Using the power of the Scared Gears they fight Bagramon but he process all the Star Fragments.Category:Story Arcs